


Old Cicero is an anagram of Crocodile

by Namgangs



Series: Croc was a woman once prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Past fem!Crocodile, Slavery
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: เขาไม่ควรมาดูการประหารของโกลด์ โรเจอร์ เขาน่าจะรู้ว่าโดฟลามิงโก้จะต้องอยู่ที่นี่ คนอย่างมันต้องไม่พลาดอยู่แล้ว การสิ้นสุดและเริ่มต้นของยุคใหม่แต่มันไม่ควรจำกันได้.. เธอ.. เขา..เปลี่ยนไป เปลี่ยนไปมหาศาล ยามมองกระจก เขาเห็นเพียงคร็อคโคไดล์ กัปตันโจรสลัดที่เลื่องชื่อ ไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงที่เคยเป็นของเล่นใคร ปกป้องตัวเองไม่ได้ อ่อนแอ และน่าสมเพช อยู่ใต้กำมือของเด็กอายุเพียงสิบสี่





	Old Cicero is an anagram of Crocodile

 

โดฟลามิงโก้กลั้นหายใจ มือของเขาสั่นระริกเอื้อมออกไป เม็ดฝนที่โปรยปรายหยดลงบนแว่นจนเลนส์พร่ามัว แต่เขาไม่มีวันจำผิด ไม่มีวันลืมนัยน์ตาสีอำพันและรอยแผลที่พาดกลางหน้านั่น

 

 

 

"ชิเซ--"

 

 

 

ลิ้นของเด็กหนุ่มเปลี้ย เสียงขาดห้วง พยางค์ที่หลุดออกจากปากไปฟังดูประหลาด เหมือนว่าตัวเองเสียสติ ถึงเรียกชายแปลกหน้าด้วยชื่อของผู้หญิงในอดีต

 

 

 

แต่ทันทีที่ชายคนดังกล่าวหันวูบมาตามเสียงเพรียก นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเบิกกว้างราวสัตว์ที่ได้ยินเสียงนักล่า  ความสงสัยก็พลันหายไปจนหมด

 

 

 

ร่างในเสื้อคลุมหนังสัตว์ผืนโตกระตุกหนีมือที่ยื่นออกไปหา กรามคมสันของคนหน้าบากขบกันแน่นกรอด ขู่ฟอดฟ่อ คิ้วขมวดม่นลงอย่างรวดเร็วแสดงความเป็นศัตรู

 

 

 

เด็กหนุ่มไม่รู้ตัวว่ายกมือขึ้นถอดแว่นออกมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ แต่ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้อยู่หลังเลนส์แว่นสีสดที่พร่ามัวด้วยหยาดฝนอีกต่อไป ยิ่งเขามองเต็มสองตาก็ยิ่งตะลึงค้าง เงาสะท้อนของหญิงสาวที่น่าจะตายไปแล้วทาบทับกับชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าที่แทบไม่มีอะไรชวนให้คิดถึงสตรีเพศ ชิเซโร่ของเขามีทรวดทรงองเอวหน้าอกหน้าใจราวกับอโฟรไดท์ ใบหน้างดงามท่วงท่ากร้าวแกร่งราวเทพีอาธีน่า  ส่วนคนตรงหน้า.. บึกบึนกำยำ ผึ่งผาย ชายชาตรี

 

 

 

แต่ทั้งคู่มีรอยแผลแบบเดียวกัน เป็นเจ้าของผมสีดำที่ขลับเงาเหมือนกับขนอีกาที่โชกน้ำมัน  และแชร์นัยน์ตาสีอำพันคู่งามที่ไม่มีทางเป็นของคนอื่นไปได้ โดฟลามิงโก้มั่นใจร้อยเปอร์เซ็นว่านั่นคือผู้หญิงที่เขาคิดว่าตายไปแล้ว

 

 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เผลอกระตุกนิ้วใช้พลังของตัวเองยึดร่างของอีกฝ่ายให้อยู่กับที่เมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำท่าจะก้าวเท้าเอี้ยวตัวหนีไป ชายแปลกหน้าส่งเสียงครางในลำคอทุ้มต่ำและแหบพร่าแสดงความไม่สบอารมณ์ ไม่แสร้งทำเป็นตกใจหรือประหลาดใจด้วยซ้ำว่าโดนอะไรเล่นงาน ทั้งที่ไม่ว่าใคร หากไม่ใช่ว่ารู้พลังของเขามาก่อน ย่อมต้องตกใจที่ไม่อาจควบคุมร่างกายตัวเอง

 

 

 

ความทรงจำมหาศาลหวนกลับมา ช่วงเวลาที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิต และช่วงเวลาที่ไม่อยากจดจำประดังประเดเข้ามา คำผรุสวาทและกองเลือด เคยคิดว่าจะไม่มีวันยกโทษให้คนทรยศ แต่ความโกรธเกลียดเคียดแค้นในตอนนั้นหายไปตั้งแต่เช้าวันที่เด็กหนุ่มคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายตายไปแล้ว หลายปีที่ผ่านมาเขาจมกับความรู้สึกผิดพลาดเสียใจกับการกระทำของตัวเอง อยากนึกย้อนเวลากลับไปตอนที่ตัวเองเพิ่งอายุสิบสี่

 

 

 

ไม่มีวัน และไม่มีทางอีก โดฟลามิงโก้ย้ำคำมั่นกับตัวเองว่าจะไม่ผิดพลาดซ้ำสอง ในเมื่อเขาได้โอกาสอีกหน .. ไม่.. ไม่ใช่โอกาส แต่มันคือปาฏิหาริย์!

 

 

 

"ชิเซโร่" โดฟลามิงโก้ขานนามของหญิงสาวในความทรงจำพร้อมกลั้วหัวเราะจนแผ่นอกกระเพื่อม ร่างทั้งร่างของตนสั่นสะท้านด้วยความตื่นเต้น เอ่อล้นด้วยความตื้นตันดีใจ เธอ.. เขา.. มัน.. อะไรก็ช่างที่คนตรงหน้าอยากให้เรียก แค่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ก็พอ

 

 

 

เท้าย่างเข้าหาอีกฝ่ายจนแผ่นกายบดเบียดกัน คำว่าพื้นที่ส่วนตัวไม่จำเป็นสำหรับพวกเขา  ปลายจมูกของเด็กหนุ่มผิวสีแทนจรดลงลงหน้าผากของชายแปลกหน้า ทั้งที่ควรรู้สึกประหลาด แต่มันกลับรู้สึกถูกต้อง ริมฝีปากนายน้อยแห่งดอนฆีโฮเต้เหยียดยิ้มกว้างจนแก้มปริ ปลายนิ้วสีแทนเอื้อมขึ้นสัมผัสดวงหน้าอีกฝ่ายย้ำให้แน่ใจว่านี่ไม่ใช่ความฝันหรือภาพหลอน ขณะสายตาไม่ละออกไปจากนัยน์ตาอีกฝ่ายแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว เสียงหัวใจนั้นเต้นโครมครามในอก ทั้งที่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกในรอยหลายปีที่โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกสงบ ไม่มีจุดหมายที่ต้องไล่ตาม อดีตที่คอยหลอกหลอน หรืออนาคตที่ไม่แน่นอน มีเพียงปัจจุบันที่ตรงหน้าตนคือผีที่กลับมามีชีวิต

 

 

 

"ฟุฟุฟุ" เสียงหัวเราะดังมาจากริมฝีปากที่เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนพ่นกระทบผิวของคนที่โตและเตี้ยกว่า

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"ชิเซ-"

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่มีทางลืมเสียงของมัน มือตะขอสั่นระริกขณะเขาหันกลับไปมองเด็กหนุ่มผมทองที่สวมทั้งแว่นกันแดดสีสดและคาดก็อกเกิลคู่โตไว้บนหัว

 

 

 

แขนที่ด้วนกุดพานเจ็บวูบ ในปากฝาดพร่าด้วยรสเลือดในอดีต แผลเป็นที่พาดกลางหน้าปวดตุบตุบราวกับวันแรก  และน้ำฝนที่โปรยปรายลงมายิ่งทำทุกอย่างรู้สึกบัดซบคูณสอง คร็อคโคไดล์กลั้นหายใจ เท้าก้าวถอยหลังตามสัญชาตญาณที่เร่งร้องถึงอันตรายหนีจากมือที่เอื้อมเข้าหา หัวใจหล่นวูบไปที่เท้า เขายังไม่ได้เตรียมใจจะรับมือกับ'มัน' โดยเฉพาะเวลาแบบนี้ ท่ามกลางสายฝนที่ตกพรำ

 

 

 

_โดฟลามิงโก้_

 

 

 

_โดฟลามิงโก้_

 

 

 

_โดฟลามิงโก้_

 

 

 

อีกฝ่ายเปลี่ยนไปจากที่เขาจำได้ ตัวสูงขึ้น จากไอ้เด็กตัวกระเปี๊ยก มันสูงขึ้นจนเกินมนุษย์มนา ผมสีบลอนด์ยาวขึ้น แว่นตาที่ใส่อยู่.. ไม่ใช่อันเดิม ไม่ใช่กรอบและเลนส์ในอดีต แต่ถูกสั่งทำโดยเลียนแบบของเก่าเป็นแน่ ของขวัญที่เขาเคยให้มัน

 

 

 

ความรู้สึกสับสนโลเลวูบเข้ามา รู้สึกดีใจที่เห็นว่ามันยังคงให้ความสำคัญกับสิ่งเหลวไหลอย่างนั้น ดีใจว่าตนไม่ใช่แค่ขยะที่ถูกเขี่ยทิ้งและหายไปจากความทรงจำของเด็กหนุ่มในอดีต คร็อคโคไดล์กัดฟันกรอด และเตือนตัวเองว่าอย่าหลงกลซ้ำสอง เตือนว่ามันทำอะไรไว้บ้าง เตือนว่าคืนนั้นเกิดอะไรขึ้น ปลายท่อนแขนซ้ายที่ด้วนกุดไร้มือเจ็บจนต้องขบฟันกรอด สมองเล่นตลกหวนให้ร่างกายรู้สึกเหมือนคืนนั้น แทบรู้สึกได้ที่คมเขี้ยวที่กัดลงบนข้อมือที่ไม่มีอยู่อีกต่อไปแล้ว รสเลือดคับในปาก คร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังสำลักน้ำทะเลในวันวาน ร่างที่เปียกน้ำฝนทำให้นึกถึงคลื่นที่ถาโถมร่างตัวเองลงใต้ทะเล

 

 

 

เขาไม่ควรมาดูการประหารของโกลด์ โรเจอร์ เขาน่าจะรู้ว่าโดฟลามิงโก้จะต้องอยู่ที่นี่ คนอย่างมันต้องไม่พลาดอยู่แล้ว การสิ้นสุดและเริ่มต้นของยุคใหม่

 

 

 

แต่มันไม่ควรจำกันได้.. เธอ.. เขา..เปลี่ยนไป เปลี่ยนไปมหาศาล ยามมองกระจก เขาเห็นเพียงคร็อคโคไดล์ กัปตันโจรสลัดที่เลื่องชื่อ ไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงที่เคยเป็นของเล่นใคร ปกป้องตัวเองไม่ได้ อ่อนแอ และน่าสมเพช อยู่ใต้กำมือของเด็กอายุเพียงสิบสี่

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ตัดสินใจทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่มีทางพิสูจน์ได้ว่าเขาคือคนที่มันคิดว่าจำได้  แต่ทันที่จะขยับเท้าหนีไปจากตรงนั้น คนกินผลด้ายก็กระตุกนิ้วใช้พลังตรึงให้ตนหยุดอยู่กับที่ไม่อาจขยับแม้เพียงปลายนิ้ว ผลโลเกียที่เลือกมาต่อกรกับพลังนี้โดยเฉพาะกลายเป็นเรื่องตลกเมื่ออยู่กลางสายฝนพรำ

 

 

 

ชีวิตของเขาตกอยู่ในกำมือโดฟลามิงโก้อีกครั้งเหมือนในอดีต ทั้งที่ทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว ทั้งที่ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนเดิมอีก

 

 

 

"ซิเซโร่"

 

 

 

เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มที่ขานชื่อที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยคุ้นเคยชวนให้นึกถึงอดีต นึกถึงเสียงของมันที่ยังไม่แตกหนุ่ม ยิ้มออดอ้อนชวนน่ารำคาญ นึกถึงครั้งแรกที่เสียงของมันแตกและมันเที่ยววิ่งโร่อวดใครต่อใครว่ามัน'โต'เป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว

 

 

 

ความไร้เดียงสา อยากรู้อยากเห็น แรงขับทางเพศ

 

 

 

ภาพความทรงจำดับลงเมื่อโดฟลามิงโก้ในปัจจุบันกลั้วหัวเราะร่าก้องกังวาน เสียงมันเปลี่ยนไป ไม่เหมือนเด็กอีกแล้ว แผงอกสีแทนกระเพื่อมสั่น นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเข้มที่เรืองอำนาจจ้องไม่วางสายตา ร่างสูงก้าวเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ ทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนไป แต่ความชมชอบในเสื้อคลุมขนนกสีชมพูของมันยังอยู่ดี และขนนกยามไล้โดนผิวกายก็น่ารำคาญเหมือนที่จำได้ไม่มีผิด โดฟลามิงโก้ใกล้จนจมูกคลอเคลียกับหน้าผากเขา ร่างสัมผัสร่างบดเบียดจนแทบกลืนเป็นร่างเดียวกัน คร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกอยากอาเจียน เขาพยายามกลายร่างเป็นทรายแต่น้ำฝนทำให้ทุกอย่างหนักอึ้งจับตัวกันเป็นก้อน

 

 

 

ฝ่ามือหยาบและใหญ่กว้างยื่นมาประคองแก้มของเขาเชยขึ้นให้สบตา แต่คร็อคโคไดล์ไม่อาจละสายตาไปจากริมฝีปากที่กำลังเหยียดยิ้มกว้าง และค่อยๆเผยอออกปริปากหัวเราะ

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"แกคิดว่าเปลี่ยนตัวเองเป็นผู้ชายแล้วฉันจะเลิกสนใจหรือไง แกเป็นคนที่น่าจะรู้ดีที่สุดว่าฉันไม่เกี่ยง และบอกตามตรง ยิ่งเห็นแกตอนนี้ ฉันยิ่งอยากได้"

 

 

 

"ถ้าแกทำได้ ฉันจะมีปัญญาไปขัดขืนอะไร?"

 

 

 

"คำท้า? ฟุฟุฟุ"

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์มองนิ้วมือสีแทนของฝ่ายตรงข้ามขยับ เส้นด้ายที่คุ้นเคยสัมผัสกับผิว ผิวกายเนื้อหนังที่แทบลืมว่าเป็นยังไงเมื่อถูกคนอื่นควบคุม ร่างกายถูกตรึงให้อยู่กับที่ ปล่อยให้มือใหญ่กร้านสีแทนของเทพที่ตกจากสรวงสวรรค์ลูบไล้เรือนร่างที่เปลี่ยนไปจากเดิมอย่างใคร่รู้ ความกระหายอยาก ปรารถนาปกปิดไม่มิด

 

 

 

"กลับมาที่แฟมิลี่ จะในฐานะไหน ผู้หญิงหรือผู้ชายฉันไม่สน ไม่งั้น.." โดฟลามิงโก้เหยียดยิ้มกว้าง มืออีกข้างที่ไม่ได้ชักใยเส้นด้ายอยู่ยกขึ้นลากนิ้วโป้งกดลงบนแผลปะเย็บบนใบหน้า ลากตั้งแต่ข้างหนึ่งจรดอีกข้าง "คราวนี้จะไม่ใช่แค่แผลเป็นที่ใบหน้า"

 

 

 

เมื่อไม่มีคำตอบจากปากคนที่นึกว่าตายไปแล้วนอกจากนัยน์ตาสีอำพันรั้นเย็นชาคู่ที่คุ้นเคย โดฟลามิงโก้ลดด้ายลง ยังรั้งตรึงไม่ให้ไปไหน แต่อะไรที่บาดผิวอยู่ก็คลาย อะไรที่บังคับให้ไม่สบายตัวก็ปล่อยลง

 

 

 

ยกเว้นแต่ใบหน้าของคนเตี้ยกว่าที่ขืนให้เชิดขึ้นสบตา

 

 

 

ทั้งที่ทำใจมานานนม เหมือนผีสางในความทรงจำที่ฝังไว้ลึกจนเกือบลืมเลือน แต่ถ่านไฟที่มอดดับก็ปะทุขึ้นมา ต่อให้คนตรงหน้าจะแตกต่างไปจนเกือบ ..แค่เกือบเหมือนคนละคน แต่ใช่ไม่ผิดตัวแน่ ทุกอย่างที่โดฟลามิงโก้หลงใหลยังอยู่ครบ ความงดงามในความหยาบกร้านไม่ได้ลดน้อยลงแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว

 

 

 

เหนือหัวของดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่โน้มลง กรอบแว่นบนใบหน้าคมเข้มแตะกับหน้าผากของคร็อคโคไดล์ ลมหายใจสัมผัสผิวของคนเตี้ยกว่าร้อนผ่าว  "ตอนนั้นฉันขาดสติ แกจะโทษกันได้ยังไง ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ถามเทรโบลก็ได้ ฉันตามหามาตลอด รอมาตลอด เชื่อว่าแกยังมีชีวิตอยู่ที่ไหนสักที่"

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์ม่นคิ้วลง คำหวานจากปากคนตรงหน้า หญิงสาวในอดีตที่เคยเป็นคงใจอ่อน คงว่านี่ใกล้เคียงกับคำขอโทษที่สุดเท่าที่คนอย่างโดฟลามิงโก้จะมอบให้ได้ เป็นคำแสดงว่าอีกฝ่ายแคร์

 

 

 

แต่มันจะสลักสำคัญอะไรกับพวกจิตเภทอย่างโดฟลามิงโก้ที่แค่พริบตาเดียวจากคนโปรดก็ฆ่าทิ้งได้ไม่ใยดี แผลบนใบหน้าและมือซ้ายที่หายไป จู่ๆก็เจ็บแปลบทั้งที่นึกว่าหายดีแล้ว

 

 

 

_คำหวานจะมีคุณค่าได้ยังไง เมื่อมีบาดแผลคอยย้ำเตือนชัดเจนกว่า_

 

 

 

"แกเห็นตราดอนฆีโฮเต้แฟมิลี่น่าเกลียดๆของแกที่ไหนบนร่างฉัน?" คร็อคโคไดล์ถามเสียงทุ้มพร่า "เผื่อแกจะโง่จนมองไม่เห็น แต่ฉันเป็นกัปตันเรือ ทำไมจะต้องลดตัวไปเป็นลูกน้องพวกเด็กขาดความอบอุ่นแบบแก?"

 

 

 

สีหน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้ชักวูบ ความโกรธประกายวาบ คร็อคโคไดล์แสยะยิ้มเมื่อได้เห็นข้อพิสูจน์ มันไม่ต่างไปจากเดิม แค่ลูกคุณหนูที่ถูกตามใจจนเสียคน เมื่อไม่ได้สิ่งที่ต้องการ ก็พร้อมจะโมโห พร้อมที่จะฆ่า พร้อมที่จะทำลาย

 

 

 

แต่เพียงแวบเดียว ความโกรธก็เลือนหายไปจากใบหน้าของโดฟลามิงโก้ รอยยิ้มเยี่ยงคนโรคจิตของมันกลับมาบนใบหน้า

 

 

 

"ไม่เปลี่ยนไปสักนิด" โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะลั่น "ซิเซโร่ของฉัน"

 

 

 

"คร็อคโคไดล์" อีกฝ่ายแก้เสียงเรียบ "และไม่ใช่ของแก"

 

 

 

"ของฉัน" โดฟลามิงโก้ย้ำเสียงหวานนุ่ม "บอกฉันที 'คร็อคโคไดล์' ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา.. ฝันถึงกันมั่งมั้ย เหมือนที่ฉันฝันถึงแกทุกคืน"

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์หลับตาและไม่ปฏิเสธ ลมหายใจพลันพร่าดัง ความทรงจำปนเปกับความฝัน หลอกหลอนแทบทุกเสี้ยววินาทีที่ยังหายใจ

 

 

 

"มันเป็นฝันร้าย ฉันรู้" โดฟลามิงโก้บอกเสียงขื่นกลั้วหัวเราะจาง "ของฉันก็เป็นฝันร้าย ฉันยังเด็ก.. แล้วแกก็.. แกเป็นโลกทั้งใบของฉัน"

 

 

 

"เด็ก?" คร็อคโคไดล์ลืมตาขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีอำพันกร้าวแข็ง เหยียดเสียงทวนคำอย่างไม่เชื่อหู "แกจะบอกว่าที่ทำไปทั้งหมดนั่นเพราะแกยังเด็ก? แกดีกว่านั้น โดฟลามิงโก้ ยืดอกรับหน่อยว่าแกทำไปเพราะแกมัน.."

 

 

 

"ฉันทำไปเพราะถูกทรยศ!" โดฟลามิงโก้ตะโกนกลับ ร่างสูงใหญ่สั่น ฝนพร่ำใส่จนเรือนผมสีทองลู่ลงปรกหน้า --คืนนั้นก็เช่นเดียวกัน พายุฝน ตัวมันที่เปียกโชก กับเสียงตะโกนของโดฟลามิงโก้วัยสิบห้า

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์เวียนหัว ไม่อยากจำความได้ ไม่อยากรู้สึกเหมือนคืนนั้นอีกหน ยังไม่ใช่ท่ามกลางสายฝน

 

 

 

"อย่าพูดถึงมัน" จระเข้หน้าบากบอกเสียงเรียบ "ฉันไม่ถือความอะไรแก และแกก็อย่ารื้อฟื้นให้มันเรื่องเยอะ ฉันทิ้งเรื่องพวกนั้นไปพร้อมกับชื่อที่แกตั้งให้แล้ว"

 

 

 

โดฟลามิงโก้เป็นฝ่ายหลับตาลงสงบสติอารมณ์บ้าง ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้เจออีกฝ่ายอีก เคยเชื่อว่าคงตายไปแล้วถึงไม่โผล่มาแก้แค้นกัน แต่แบบนี้มันเจ็บกว่าเดิม ทำราวกับเขาเป็นอดีตที่ทิ้งได้ง่ายๆ ทั้งที่เคยเชื่อว่าหากอีกฝ่ายมีชีวิตอยู่ จะต้องปล่อยวางไม่ได้เช่นกัน จะต้องกระเสือกกระสนหาทางมาแก้แค้น ฆ่ากันสักวัน แล้วอะไรคือคำพูดที่ว่า _ไม่ถือความ_ กับ _ฉันทิ้งเรื่องพวกนั้นไปแล้ว_

 

 

 

"ปล่อยฉัน โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

 

 

คำสั่งของจระเข้หน้าบากทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้ขยับนิ้ว ด้ายล่องหนดึงให้มือของคร็อคโคไดล์ขึ้นประกบแก้มตัวเอง ให้มือหยาบที่ไม่คุ้นเคยส่งไออุ่นที่โหยหากลับมา

 

 

 

"เรื่องอะไรจะปล่อยไป" โดฟลามิงโก้บอก "ฉันจะไม่ให้แกคาดมือไปแล้ว หนนี้ถ้าแกจะไป ฉันจะทำให้แน่ใจว่าเป็นศพไป"

 

 

 

คร็อคโคไดล์จ้องตาอีกฝ่าย เสียงหายใจและเสียงหัวใจเต้นระคนกันเป็นเสียงดนตรี แก้มเปียกฝนของโดฟลามิงดก้ร้อนผ่าวในฝ่ามือที่ไม่อาจควบคุม

 

 

 

เขาเคยสูงกว่าคนตรงหน้า สูงกว่าหลายเท่า แต่แค่ไม่กี่ปี เขาเปลี่ยนไป โดฟลามิงโก้ก็เช่นกัน ทั้งที่เป็นอดีตที่อยากลืม แต่กลับอดนึกถึงไอ้เด็กกำพร้าตัวกระจ้อยที่สูงเพียงไหล่ เอาแต่ใจตัวเองในความทรงจำไม่ได้

 

 

 

"แกคิดถึง _เรา_ " โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ยอย่างรู้ทัน

 

 

 

และนั่นทำให้คร็อคโคไดล์หัวเราะ "มันไม่มีคำว่า _เรา_ โดฟลามิงโก้"

 

 

 

"ถ้าแบบนั้นฉันจะสร้างมันขึ้นมาเอง.. คร็อคโคไดล์"

 

 

 

และจบคำนั้น ริมฝีปากร้อนจาบจ้วงของโดฟลามิงโก้ล่วงล้ำริมฝีปากที่ยังไม่มีใครได้สัมผัส และคร็อคโคไดล์รู้สึกว่าตัวเองกลับไปเป็นผู้หญิงของโดฟลามิงโก้อีกครั้ง

 

 

 

_มันทั้งหวานและขม --ความรู้สึกนั้น_

 

 


End file.
